1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sports equipment, and particularly to a wire mesh face mask intended particularly for use in conjunction with a hockey helmet, but also conceivably adaptable for use with headgear for other sports, including for example baseball and softball catchers' masks.
For convenience and clarity, reference will be made to hockey helmets throughout this description, but it should be clearly understood that this is not in any way intended to limit the scope of the invention to hockey helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire mesh face masks are well known. A number of manufacturers have such masks on the market. The primary advantages of such masks are that they allow a free flow of air, while offering substantial protection against impact from projectiles such as hockey pucks, baseballs, softballs, etc..
However, in order to provide adequate protection against impact, it has hitherto been necessary to use wire of relatively large diameter, i.e. typically on the order of 0.130 to 0.144 inches in diameter, and in some cases more. Relatively low carbon steel such as AISI grade C-1008 or C-1010 is commonly used, so that good weld strength can be obtained.
There are several main disadvantages in using such large diameter wire. Firstly, more material is required than if a smaller diameter could be used, so the cost is greater. Secondly, the weight is greater than it would be if a smaller diameter could be used. Thirdly, the larger diameter wire obscures the player's vision more that it would with a smaller diameter wire.
To date, no manufacturer has been able to develop a commercially feasible mask using a smaller diameter wire and yet still be able to meet impact resistance standards specified by bodies such as the Canadian Standards Association and corresponding standards bodies in other countries.